And the World Keeps Turning
by Demonic Mistake
Summary: A bunch of one-shots starring the Losers club
1. Rainy Day Bonding (Bill & Georgie)

**Welcome to my first It fanfiction! this chapter is short, i apologize, future chapters will be longer!**

* * *

The rain pelted the window, making a _Pitter-Patter _sound, and George Denbrough was sprawled across his brothers bed.

"I'm bored," He announced, rolling over on the bed so he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Go play i-i-in your ru-ru-room." Bill suggested, looking up from his English homework.

"It's boring alone!" Georgie retorted, flipping back onto his stomach. "Why can't i play with _you?"_

Bill turned back to his desk.

"I have to do my homework, Georgie."

Georgie sat in pondering silence for a moment, before piping up again.

"Why don't you invite your friends to come play?"

Bill thought about how to explain to his little brother why the others were unavailable at the moment.

Richie was out of state, visiting family for thanksgiving, when his mom's car just simply refused to start, trapping him in one place for, presumably, another week.

Eddie had caught a cold, and got quarantined by his mother, who had insisted it was the flu, and required her "Professional Assistance,"

Beverly had also gone to visit her aunt, but then her aunt got sent to the hospital, and Beverly had practically begged her father to let her stay in Portland with her ailed Aunt.

Mike had been grounded for a week, and while he _could _sneak out, Bill didn't think he'd want to get in _more _trouble with his grandfather because Georgie was bored.

Ben was studying for a big test, and Bill honestly didn't want to distract him.

Stan had confided to Bill he wanted to use the weekend for birdwatching, seeing as he hadn't been able to recently.

"They're...b-busy," Bill explained.

Georgie thought for a moment, then peered at Bills homework. "Can I help, then?" He asked.

Bill suppressed a chuckle. "It M-m-may be a b-b-_bit _to hard for you," he replied.

"Can I draw in your sketchbook, Billy?"

Bill thought about that.

"S-s-sure. just use both s-s-sides of the paper, and _don't _bother my drawings," He bent over, grabbing the sketchbook, and handing it to Georgie. "and stay in here, mom said i-i-I have to w-w-watch you," He turned back to his homework.

"M'kay! Thanks Billy!" he flopped back onto the bed, and started sketching.

20 minutes later, Bill was finished, and he glanced at what his brother was drawing. it was the iconic scene from '_The Lion King _' with scar looming over his brother, while the stampede ran below them.

"Looks g-good," Bill said encouragingly.

Georgie grinned, and hugged Bill, doing something unexpected-Kissing the elder brother on the cheek. "Love you Billy," he stated, before continuing his drawing.

Bill ruffled Georgie's hair. "Love you too, Juh-juh-Georgie."

For the remainder of the storm, the two brothers drew together.

* * *

**and thats all! requests are open, but dont be sad if i dont do yours ****immediately, i have a few chapters i'm posting first. anyways, bye guys!**


	2. Nicknames (Reddie)

**here we are, another chapter! this one-shot is reddie focased, so reddie fans unite!**

* * *

Eddie despised all of Richie's nicknames.

He also hated how everyone else seemed to _love _them.

So when he was walking to school, you could imagine he wasn't to thrilled to hear the usual, "Yo, Eddie Spaghetti! my main dude! Hows it hanging, your mom still a bottom bitch?" announcing Richie's return.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Eddie Retorted, glaring at Richie, who responded by slinging an arm around Eddie's shoulders. "Aw, geez, Eds. I missed you too," He was narrowly able to dodge as Eddie swiped at him.

"Can you two go _anywhere _without arguing? it hasn't even been _Three minutes _and your _already _fighting!"

This marked the appearance of Stan, who already seemed fed up with the two boys.

"Staniel! glad to see me?" Richie's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Not particularly, no. but welcome back anyway, I guess." He looked around. "Where's Bill?"

Richie grinned.

Stan knew what that look meant. "Richie, don't you _fucking _da-"

"Probably fucking your mom-" Richie's statement broke off as he started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha," Stan remarked dryly. "So funny. anyway, where's Bill?"

"H-here!"

They turned around and saw the person in question, running to them, looking tired. "S-s-sorry. Mom couldn't take Georgie to school today, s-s-so i had to walk with him."

Richie snickered to himself, still finding his joke hilarious.

Bill saw him, and let himself smile. "T-t-trash-mouth's back?"

Richie scowled, but didn't say anything.

Eddie couldn't suppress the giggle rising in his throat. "Oh, so _that _shut him up?"

Richie turned to Eddie, giving him a playful grin. "There are other ways, Eds~"

"Oh _God,_" Eddie gagged. "For the love of all good things, please _stop-_"

Richie shrugged. "Whatever you say, Eddie Spaghetti." He looked around, seeing Ben. "Haystack!"

Ben smiled shyly, waving at everyone. "Hey guys...hey, Richie's back?" When Richie nodded, he looked around. "is...is Bev back yet?"

Bill shrugged. "i d-dunno'. No-ones heard from her, so i'm guessing not."

Ben looked down. "Oh..."

Richie looked around. "Are we gonna go or...?"

The group all nodded, and made their way inside the school, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Guys! Wait up!"

Beverly was running over, out of breath.

Ben's face lit up, and he ran to meet her, giving her a large hug.

"Molly Ringwald! we got the whole crew! well, _almost _the whole crew, if only Mike wasn't home-schooled."

the others murmured in agreement.

"So, How's your aunt, Bev?" Ben asked.

"Better, thanks for asking Ben, shes getting out tomorrow."

Bill interrupted. "B-bev, we're all happy to s-s-see you, but we suh-suh-should probably go in-"

"Right, sorry," she blushed slightly. "Lets go in,"

Richie looked at Eddie, and Eddie noted a strange look in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Richie seemed to be jostled out of dayream. "Huh? oh- sorry Eds- Just thinking about how much fun me and your mom had last night-"

Eddie shoved him, but couldn't help finding it a bit amusing.

He hated the Nicknames, yes, in fact he _loathed _them.

But, for some strange reason, he couldn't make himself hate Richie-Trashmouth-Tozier.

Odd.

* * *

**W****hoo!**** another one done! so, i tried to make these interactions as real as i could, but i feel like they're out of character a bit, so i apologize for that- i might do a Ben and Bev chapter next, or ill do a Georgie centered one, but im not sure yet, tell me which one you'd prefer, i honestly need help xD anywaaaaays, im out, later guys!**


	3. Bad dreams

**_Hiya guys! im back with another chapter! sorry it took longer to update this time!_**

* * *

"If i go to bed now...i want 5 extra minutes of sleep in the morning!"

Bill couldn't help but smile a bit at Georgie's attempt at negation.

After awhile of arguing, Bill drifted off, his head sinking into the pillow...

* * *

_He wanted to run._

_But his legs refused to move._

_"No!"_

_A familiar shout made him look around, realizing where he was._

_He was on the intersection of Witcham and Jackson, when he saw a familiarraincoat-clad boy, running full speed to a sewer drain, a small paper boat fitting itself into the nasty drain._

_"Bill's gonna' kill me!"_

_That was Georgie, alright. He wanted to laugh, but his throat refused to obey._

_"Hiya, Georgie!"_

_Bill froze._

_That wasn't anyone he knew._

_Georgie recoiled a bit, surprised by the newcomer._

_"What a nice boat...do you want it back?"_

_Georgie shuffled uncomfortably. "Um...yes please..." he murmured quietly._

_Bill tried to step forward, but it was like his legs were trapped in clay; he was immobile._

_The clown smiled, lips curling back to reveal a buck-toothed grin. "You look like a nice boy; I bet you have a lot of friends."_

_Georgie hesitated, then answered. "Three. but my brother's my best best," he bit his lip._

_"Oh? where is he?" The clown's voice made Bill shudder._

_"In bed..." Georgie paused. "Sick..."_

_"I bet i could cheer him up! I'll give him a balloon!" He looked at Georgie, a light Bill couldn't describe in his eyes. "Do you want a ballon too, Georgie...?"_

_"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers..."_

_"Oh! Well, I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown! 'Pennywise,' 'Yes?' 'Meet Georgie. Georgie, Meet Pennywise.' Now we aren't strangers anymore...are we?"_

_Georgie giggled quietly, then looked at the clown with a re-newed sense of confusion. "Why are you in the sewer?"_

_"Storm blew me away..." There was a giggle in his voice. "Blew the whole circus away...Can you smell the circus, Georgie?" when the boy stayed quiet, he continued. "There's peanuts...hot dogs...cotton candy...and...?" He trailed off, willing Georgie to finish the statement._

_"Popcorn...?"_

_"Popcorn!" he laughed. "Is that your favorite?" Georgie nodded. "Mine too! 'Cause they 'Pop!' Pop! pop! pop! Pop!"_

_Georgie laughed, and joined in._

_The Clown- Pennywise- stopped abruptly, mouth watering intensely, Saliva glinting in the dull sunlight._

_"I...better get going..." Georgie said uncomfortably._

_"Oh! Without your boat? you don't wanna lose it, Georgie...Bill's gonna kill you..." Georgie considered his words, as Pennywise lifted the boat, just out of reach for the young boy. "Here. Take it."_

Dont..._Bill thought uselessly._don't take it...

_But Georgie was already reaching into the sewer._

_The clown roughly grabbed his arm._

no_-_

_Pennywise's head reared back._

Nononononononononono_-_

_Teeth jutted out, each as long as a sharks. the sunlight glared harshly of their Saliva-covered exterior._

NonononononononononoNONONONONONO_-_

_the clowns head shot forward, digging into Georgie's skin._

_the boy let out a blood-curdling scream, jerking back and crawling as fast as he could, sobbing as he screamed for help._

_nobody came._

_The clown's hand stretched out, taking hold of Georgie's ankle and dragging him down into the sewer._

_"Billy!"_

_Bill could move again. he rushed forward, peering into the sewer grate. "Give hu-him buh-buh-" His tongue refused to work, through his crying. "Gu-give him buh-back!"_

_"Enjoy the show, Billy?"_

_Bill picked up a rock, flinging it into the hole._

_"Aw...its OKBilly-boy. Georgie joined the circus! and you will, too! you'llBothfloat!"_

_"Gu-give him back, yu-yu-you Bitch!"_

_"You'll float, Bill...Oh, ill make you float..."_

_Then the world crumbled around him, houses and trees melting and swirling around him like paint on a palette._

* * *

He woke up screaming.

Immediately he darted to Georgie's room, Terrified his brother wouldn't be there.

Once he arrived, he was relived to find Georgie asleep, cuddled in his warm blankets.

he slumped against the door, relived.

he slowly walked up to Georgie's bed, lying beside him, pulling the Six year old into hug, slipping away into a kinder sleep.

He could have sworn he heard Georgie whisper, "Night, billy, Love you," But he assumed it was drowsiness.


End file.
